


恋爱脑的萨列里

by Radiose



Series: 粉色的男人 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *今天也是污染tag的一天！第一次写fgo有点紧张（*日系文风学不来，就这样吧（你*请先看这个series的前篇





	恋爱脑的萨列里

**Author's Note:**

> *今天也是污染tag的一天！第一次写fgo有点紧张（  
> *日系文风学不来，就这样吧（你  
> *请先看这个series的前篇

深吻结束后，萨列里在莫扎特身前单膝跪下，真挚地说：“我的爱意永远属于您。”  
召唤室里，围观的英灵们看了场精彩的恋爱剧，一起热烈地鼓起掌来。

“为什么……为什么你在维也纳人心中会是这种形象啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”莫扎特的笑声回荡在迦勒底。  
他们在读萨列里的灵基资料的时候，萨列里把他搂在怀里，一秒钟也没停地亲他的侧脸，心不在焉地听Master讲那个当年在全维也纳流传甚广的流言——萨列里和莫扎特处在一段秘密关系中，虽然他们爱得热烈，但由于世俗的眼光和工作的需要还是聚少离多，这使得萨列里在莫扎特死后悔恨万分，甚至试图殉情，这就是乐师长大人为什么从不在人前解下领花——等等等等。  
圣杯还补充了些萨列里去世后的发展，这个流言传遍欧洲，被一个剧作家改成一个精彩的剧本。在这个故事里，萨列里和莫扎特因恨生爱，爱恨交织，最终萨列里毒死莫扎特后（“哈哈哈蛤？！”莫扎特再次发出了驴一般的笑声），懊悔交加，甚至试图自杀，但不幸中的万幸并没有成功，只能孤独终老，至死也沉浸在对莫扎特深切的思念中。这个剧本接着被多次改编，给后人留下了深远的影响。根据世人对萨列里的印象，圣杯召唤出这个粉红色的男人，对莫扎特怀有无限爱意的存在。  
其他英灵们或者露出看不下去他们亲密动作的表情，或者露出听不下去这个狗血故事的表情，或者露出两者皆有的表情，纷纷离开了召唤室，只剩下了Master，萨列里和莫扎特三个人。萨列里黏在莫扎特身上撒不开手，莫扎特笑得太厉害，如果不是萨列里撒不开手就要到地上打滚了。而Master撑着看完灵基资料，飞快地说：“那么就决定萨列里和莫扎特一起住，没问题吧？好了玛修找我，我先走了！”  
莫扎特当然没意见，他本来就习惯于靠性排解死线的压力，缺钱的压力，和其他各种压力。  
“您是我的啦！大师！”他终于笑完，主动地亲了一下萨列里的唇，带着他回房间去了。

一周后，莫扎特一屁股坐在Master面前时，她被他憔悴的面容惊到了。  
“最近的魔力供给没问题啊？！”她问，一边好奇与莫扎特形影不离的萨列里去了哪。  
莫扎特指指身后的某个方向，她探头看去，发现萨列里像个少女般抱着束玫瑰，正在一片片揪花瓣，嘴里念念有词。  
“放心，他一时半会拔不完的。”Master头一次从莫扎特的语气里听出疲惫。  
萨列里正好把一朵花拔秃，换了个目标，而之前那朵花的花瓣在他移开视线的一瞬间又长了回来。  
“好歹是个魔术师，这种程度的把戏还是没问题的。”莫扎特说，“Master，我能和萨列里分开住吗？”  
Master重新打量了他一下：“……虽然大概猜到了，但是我能问为什么吗？”  
出乎她意料的是，莫扎特没有从他明显精疲力尽的身体状况开始说起：“这个萨列里使我感到陌生。他不是我的那个大师。他对音乐的兴趣和感知力都明显地下降了。这也许跟那个流言有关系。真正的萨列里，虽然没有我那么天才，但对音乐的热爱是毋庸置疑的。他的音乐风格与我迥异，大部分都比较普通，但是偶尔也有些非常可爱的段落。”  
他看到Master的表情，笑着补充了一句：“他是要得太多，不过这倒也不是什么太大的问题。毕竟，他的技术足够好。”  
Master带着一脸“噫”的表情说：“虽然这让我感觉是在做什么奇怪的婚姻咨询，不过……我觉得你应该先和他谈谈。”  
莫扎特露出沉思的表情：“我想你说得有道理……那么，Master能给我一张令咒吗？他从来不肯停下来跟我用嘴交流。”  
趁着Master还没反应过来，他又补了一句：“那种方式的用嘴交流倒是十分乐意。”  
“……沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特！”  
“在！”他接过令咒就拽着萨列里跑开了。

萨列里在迦勒底的大部分时间，都花在跟莫扎特这个精力过剩的小屁孩身后跑来跑去上。偶尔被丢下的时候，就会露出被遗弃的小狗般湿漉漉的眼神，搞得莫扎特不得不带上他。反正他也很好满足，来自莫扎特的几句甜言蜜语，一个吻，或是一碗冰淇淋都能让他平静下来，暂时忘记寻找莫扎特。  
“从这方面来说没有太大的变化呢。”莫扎特盯着专心吃冰淇淋的萨列里，自言自语道。  
但是一进了房间就不是这么回事了，他的灵基构成让他对压着莫扎特在各种平面上运动有强烈的执念，连冰淇淋都不是每次都能打消。莫扎特弹琴给他听也没用，他们并肩坐在琴凳上还不到一个乐章的时间，萨列里就会开始对他动手动脚，如果莫扎特强硬地拒绝了，他会用那种湿漉漉的眼神盯着莫扎特，接着开始自慰。那把优雅的男高音的喘息叫得莫扎特情难自禁，而他反正也不是个会委屈自己的人，所以他们还是会滚到一起。  
这种情况下他们该怎么理智地坐下来谈谈，回答“你们在一起多久了？”之类的问题？

他们刚刚结束了一轮，情潮在身体里涌动，两个人都不是很想说话。萨列里从身后将莫扎特搂在怀里，有一搭没一搭地吻他的后颈。  
“我们得谈谈。”莫扎特突然说，一手还在萨列里的小臂上敲着曲子。  
“现在？”萨列里回答，用下身试探地顶了顶他。  
“现在。”莫扎特避开他，转过身。  
“我觉得没什么好谈的，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里说，又试图去吻他，“无论如何我都爱你。”  
莫扎特叹气，令咒出手。  
萨列里僵住了，再睁开眼的时候，他松开莫扎特，往后缩了缩。  
“大师？”  
“莫扎特。”萨列里含糊地回应，一边似乎在寻找什么方式逃离这个场景。  
“是您！大师！”莫扎特扑上去拦腰抱住了他，“我好想念您！那个人……姑且称他为粉红色的男人吧，根本不是您……萨列里爸爸……”他的头在萨列里光裸的胸口磨蹭。  
“对不起。”萨列里下意识地抚摸胸口那颗金灿灿的脑袋，“那确实不是我，只是圣杯产生的……另一个我。”  
“我爱您。”莫扎特开始表白，“也很期待您爱我。只是……不是那样的。”  
“我知道。但我绝不会那样表达感情。如果我那时知道这个谣言会产生这样的效果……”  
莫扎特像是听见了什么关键词句，就像平时谁提到了驴或者屎尿屁，突然抬起了头：“所以，您确实是爱我的？萨列里大师？”  
萨列里闭上眼睛，过了一会才几不可闻地“嗯”了一声。他小声说：“对不起。我没有……及时地意识到。”  
莫扎特笑容灿烂地牵起他的手：“您今天晚上已经道了够多的歉啦！我很高兴，我爱您，而您也爱我！”他激动地跑到钢琴边，敲出一串欢快的旋律。  
萨列里带着笑意侧躺在床上听着，看着神采飞扬的莫扎特。在曲调转向舒缓时，他不自觉地睡着了。  
莫扎特停下了演奏，悄悄地躺回床的另一半。  
“这样的时刻不能停留得再久一些，真的很可惜。”  
他叹息，在萨列里的额头上落下一个吻。  
“有时候我希望我真的是被您杀死的，起码这样我们不必陷于相爱的谎言中。”  
他也闭上眼，进入无梦的睡眠。

FIN


End file.
